Our Research Resource is well known in this community as a place where high technology research is carried out at the University of Colorado. Administrators of the University and educators from the area request permission to tour the facility. Each tour last approximately 45 minutes and often involve a demonstration of the HVEM itself as well as the computer image processing facility. This year we have conducted tours for both the University community and for educators outside of CU. We hosted one tour for the MCDB Undergraduate Club (four groups of ca. 10 students each) and two tours for approximately 60 parents of CU students during parents weekend. Eileen O'Toole also gave an afternoon class on electron microscopy and image analysis, and a tour of the HVEM facility to 18 high school teachers involved with the Hughes Biological Science Education Initiative. [unreadable]